Blood never tasted as sweet
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: For years Anna believed her lover to be dead but her brother's tell her otherwise. As her mother schemes behind her back Anna is about to show her mother true power.


**Blood never tasted as sweet**

For centuries she waited in darkness. She has seen many things in her time; the lies and deception of her brothers, the sneaking and covers up of her mother, the death of her lover. Her father had approved of her lover but her brothers did not.

They claimed he was weak. Her lover was her father's general. He was a high ranking vampire from a well respected family next to her own. The two were raised together. They were promised to each other from birth.

With his death she had become stronger, gaining powers no one could explain. Her mother, though almost never home, began to suspect where she got her powers. Her father knew where she got her powers yet he never told her mother or brothers anything. Her father promised his kingdom to her long ago seeing as she had every quality and the heart of a queen. For centuries she waited in darkness but no more.

On eve of her coronation a ball was held to celebrate the coming of a new order. Surprisingly her brothers were well behaved when her father announced his choice to replace him. There was no fire in their eyes. They looked genuinely happy for Anna. As usual her mother was no where to be found.

"Anna walk with us?" Her brothers asked her.

"Of course." She answered. They walked through the gardens.

"We never killed Jared. Mother was having an affair with him. She still is. That is why she's never home; she made us fake his death." Keith the eldest brother began.

"So right now they are together?" She asked.

"Yes they are. We are not proud of what we have done. But we are proud of you very proud." Garth her other older brother answered.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"We don't know. But we could tail her and find out." Keith suggested.

"No that's alright. I guess mother will just have to find out from father about me taking over the kingdom. That will not bode well with her." Anna replied smirking. Her brothers grinned at her.

She had forgiven them and the bonds they shared were thicker than blood. Ah the taste of blood and the mere humans who thought vampires were just a myth, a fairytale. How she loved to toy with the ones who didn't believe. Their father looked on proud of all three of his children.

But his wife well that was a different story. It had been his wife who thought Jared and Anna should marry. It was her who arranged the marriage. Anna had been happy with Jared only to have her mother take that away. His face darkened in anger. He had trusted Jared with his life and the lives of his family and what does he do? Hurt the entire family nearly tearing them apart. If they want to be together so be it but she would have no part in the families lives and would not rule. His marriage had been broken before no it was shattered beyond repair. She would never ruin their lives again. His wife only thought of herself.

"Anna, Keith, Garth!" He called to them.

"Yes father?" They asked coming to stand before him.

"You know it is my greatest wish for the three of you to be happy. But you must know that with your mother continuing the way she is we can not be happy. Anna may I make one final command?" He asked bowing to her.

She pulled him up. "None of my family shall bow to me only mother. Yes father you may make your command." She answered.

"Thank you my child. Thank you." He smiled at his children. They smiled in return and continued to roam the gardens.

Anna and Jared had just turned 18. Anna's mother watched the two carefully. The two walked in the gardens together. Anna's mother looked away for one second. When she turned back to them she found them sharing their first kiss. By the time the two of them turned 21 they shared many things. Throughout that time Anna's mother had become increasingly jealous.

Jared and Anna's mother had been meeting in secret for months now. She didn't want to share Jared with her daughter anymore. She had a plan. She planned for Jared to fake his death. After when Anna found out Jared was dead her mother felt no pity. She only cared for Jared and herself. Now Jared and she could be together. She honestly thought her sons wouldn't tell their sister and father. She also thought she would rule the kingdom with Jared by her side.

A ball was being held in the castle but she did not care she was too busy with Jared. Only they were fighting. Jared had confessed he was feeling guilty had been for months.

"Jared how can you feel guilty?" She asked him hands on her hips.

"How can you not? You betrayed your own daughter. Have you no heart?" He asked.

"I have a heart. It died a long time ago. You brought it back to life. It beats for you and me." She answered. "Jared I love you." She said but did not know if she meant it. She hadn't loved in a long time.

"I love Anna." He sighed.

She grew angry. If she couldn't have him no one would and with that she stabbed him in his heart. She entered the castle to find the ball over and her husband waiting for her.

"We must talk." He said leading her to the balcony over looking the gardens where their children walked. "I have decided to give my kingdom to Anna. She has the heart of a queen. But before I do there is one final command I have to make. First I must ask you something. Where is Jared?" He stood waiting for her answer.

She bowed her head. "He is dead. I just killed him." She answered.

"So be it. I wanted you gone never to return. But since you killed him you must be put to death. For your lies, your deception for everything." He announced. The guards took her to the dungeon where she'd await her execution.

"Father May I ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Of course my child." He answered.

"My powers you know where they come from. Where do they come from?" She asked.

"When you were first born my mother took you for weeks. She gave you your powers. Only the ones who have these powers can take the throne." He answered.

"But why not Keith or Garth?" She asked.

"Walk with me and I shall tell you." He replied. "She didn't choose Keith or Garth because they did not have the heart of kings. They always protected you. Knowing you were the chosen one. You have the heart of a queen." He said. Anna nodded her head in understanding. "I know it be hard to move on from Jared and the pain he and your mother caused you but you will in time. Why do you think I didn't want you two to marry? Because he is not the one for you. You and I will both know when the one comes around. For now just lead your people and follow your heart." He looked at Anna.

"Father did you love mother?" She asked.

"No it was an arranged marriage. That is why I did not like the fact that your mother insisted you have an arranged marriage. I did not want to do that to my children." He answered.

"Father, no matter what has happened know that Keith, Garth, and I love you very much." Anna said.

"I know and I love you all very much. You three are the only good things that came from my marriage to your mother." He smiled at Anna. Anna smiled back and left him to his thoughts.

It is true he never loved his wife but his children and his people are the most important things to him. He knows that Anna is the right choice for the throne and her brothers would never let anything happen to her. He trusts his guards most of them were in love with Anna and taught her to fend for herself. She was taught well and her powers were strong. Yet he still worried. He worried that another like Jared might hurt his daughter. He prayed that she might find love and live a better life than he did. She had already been through enough because of her mother. All of his children deserved better than the way their mother treated them. They deserved lives filled with love and happiness.

Anna stayed strong in the faces of her family and friends. But inside the comfort of her room her mask of strength fell away. Jared had been everything to her. He had told her time and time again that he loved her. But he only ever said he loved her when someone else was around never when they were alone. When she thought about it what hurt the most was the betrayal from her mother. To think the woman who carried her for nine months would hurt her so. She vowed right then and there that she would never do that to her children. That's why she wanted to find the one for her if such a man exists. Till she found him she would lead her people and maybe spar with her guards. She would not show how much this hurt her.

A knock interrupted her train of thought. "Come in." She called collecting herself.

William one of her guards and friends who she sparred with entered her room. "My queen." He bowed.

She smiled and laughed. "William you have no need to be formal." Anna said.

"Anna what would you have us do about your mother?" He asked.

"Will that has to do with my father it is his last command as king." She answered.

"So you are becoming queen?" He asked.

"Yes Will I am. My father thinks I am the right choice." She replied.

"You are the right choice. Anna you always have been." He smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

"Thank you William." She whispered to his retreating form.

During the wait for her execution Anna's mother tried to break free from her prison. She made six escape attempts. All six failed. Anna wanted to see her mother and ask her everything from why she did what she did with Jared to why she killed Jared. Her father insisted she have at least one guard with her when she went to see her mother. Anna choose William for two reasons one she trusts him and two he was her emotional support.

"Anna are you sure want to do this?" Will asked.

"William I need answers it will help me to get over him." Anna answered. William nodded and continued to lead her to her mother's cell. "Mother." Anna greeted her mother coldly.

"Anna my darling daughter." Her mother smiled.

"Cut the crap mother. I want answers and I want them now." Anna cut her mother off.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Her mother questioned.

"I have two questions. One why did you take Jared away from me? And two why did you kill him?" Anna asked.

"I took Jared away because I loved him. I killed him because he loved you and not me." Her mother replied.

Anna nodded and turned to William. "William do everything my father says. Come upstairs with me." She ordered.

"Yes my queen." He bowed and followed her up the stairs.

"William please make sure she never gets out." Anna said turning around to face him.

"Of course Anna." He bowed and called the guards as she continued her walk to her bedroom.

"He loved me. So she killed him. Never again will she take someone I love away from me." She vowed. "I will protect the ones I love. William what if she hurts William?" She asked herself. "No that's ridiculous. He's my general and much stronger than Jared was. Oh Jared how could this happen?" She asked into the air. "Soon she will pay for her sins." Anna said to herself and Jared wherever he was if he could hear her.

From her prison Anna's mother smirked to herself. She could sense Anna's attachment to William and William's attachment to Anna. She knew she had the perfect leverage over Anna. She would use William as a shield at her execution. That would ensure she wouldn't be killed. Until then she would wait for the right time.

The execution would not take place for a few months. During that wait Anna and William sparred together some times Marcus and Zach two of her guards would join. Anna didn't want to take any chances with this execution. Just because things were going smoothly didn't mean something couldn't happen. There were rebels throughout they could be planning. She took the necessary precautions to ensure they were ready for anything. Her family were to have swords and any weapons that they were skilled with near them. The guards were to stay close to where the execution was to be held.

The day of the execution came quickly. Many vampires gathered to watch. With their mothers death it would bring justice and hopefully scare any vampire who dare cross the queen and her family. Just as the executioner was about to kill their mother the rebels charged the stage freeing her. Anna drew her sword charging a few rebels. Just as she killed them and was about to charge her mother, her mother grabbed William.

"Mother let him go." Keith said from beside Anna. Anna used her telekinetic powers to move a knife that was on the ground to her mother's throat.

"Drop the knife Anna or William gets it." Their mother threatened.

"Anna don't you dare drop that knife." William warned. Anna didn't drop the knife. Garth after fighting some rebels joined Anna and Keith against their mother. Their mother stabbed William through the back throwing him to the ground. Anna used her powers to slit their mother's throat while her brothers stabbed her through the heart. Anna dropped down by William's side. Marcus and Zach were found dead. Only half the rebels died while the other half escaped.

Their father dropped on his knees next Anna. "William will be fine Anna. His body just needs to heal itself." He said placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. She nodded and was careful in lifting his body with her powers. Instead of taking William to his room she put him in her room so she could watch over him.

"Father half the rebels got away." Keith could be heard through the door.

"We will get an army together and fight back." Anna ordered.

"But how?" Garth asked.

"Simple many vampires hate the rebels for the destruction they have caused. Send word throughout the kingdom that we need an army to help fight back against any rebel attack." She answered.

Her guards bowed and ran to send word. By the time they returned thousands stood before the castle ready to go into battle against the rebels and more could be seen coming over the hills. All loyal citizens willing and able to fight for their queen and kingdom. Keith and Garth even their father was impressed they knew Anna could handle the throne.

An hour later their army was ready and William had woken up. Anna had walked into the room as William groaned and sat up. She brought a bottle of blood and held it to his lips. He looked confused but not for long. He drank until not a drop was left to drink. "Anna what is going on?" He asked.

"We are going to war William." She answered. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned as he stood from the bed and grabbed his sword.

"I'm going to fight." He answered.

"No you are not. You were injured. William you should be resting." Anna ordered.

"But Anna…" She cut him off.

"No buts William. I will not lose you." She said.

William sighed and began to leave the room. Anna grabbed his arm and attempted to stop him. William grabbed Anna's hand that lay on his arm. He pulled her arm bringing her closer to him. He dipped his head down and kissed her. Then in an instant he was gone.

By the time Anna realized he was gone already nearing the battlefield. "Damn you William!" She yelled smiling. "You sneaky bastard." She whispered. "Be careful."

Keith, Garth, Anna, and their father waited patiently not knowing how long the war would last.

William fought valiantly among his fellow vampires. Left and right fights raged, swords clashed and blood was spilt. Fireballs were thrown from catapults. Some rebels fought in a group together only to have the ground give out under them and land on wooden stakes. The rebels that survived the fall climbed out and charged the vampires.

The vampires waited for their signal from William. "On my mark, now!" He yelled.

William led them into battle dodging, slashing, diving, and killing the rebels who dared attack him. Yells of pain and war cries could be heard. Soon the once green fields were stained red, the soil that had been untouched was now overturned and foot prints were imprinted. William delivered blow after blow never giving the rebels a chance to touch him. Some vampires double teamed while others preferred to work alone. Most rebels fought in groups and even that wasn't enough to stop William or any other vampire. Rebel after rebel fell before William and the vampire army.

But the rebels were not to be underestimated and William knew that. The rebels tended to cheat. They used any method to win. But William was determined to win no matter the cost or harm that came his way. William was a master in reading people especially in times of battle. In the end all rebels were killed only 10 out of the thousand vampires were slayed. William led all the vampires back to the kingdom.

Anna and her family waited in the throne room for the report on the war. The guards bowed before beginning to speak. "The war was a victory with only 10 casualties from our side and all rebels killed." Anna's reporter bowed and left the royal family to talk.

Anna left and walked to the balcony overlooking the gardens. She wanted to forget there ever was a Jared. She was tired of hearing she had to 'get over him' he is dead there is nothing left to hang onto. He was never hers to begin with. He was her mother's. She ran a hand over her face and turned to return to the throne room.

"Edward tell William I must speak with him." Anna called to one of her guards.

"Yes your majesty." He bowed and continued down the hallway to find William. Anna returned to her throne finding the room empty.

William entered the room moments later. Anna smirked at the look on his face it was priceless. "William you can come closer I won't bite unless you ask." Anna teased.

"No that's alright." He laughed.

"Suit yourself." She said shrugging. "William I told you not to leave. You disobeyed me. But for your bravery I want to thank you. I was wrong. Thank you for fighting and leading the army." Anna stood from her throne. William bowed out of respect. Anna pulled him to stand. "For service loyal to my father and me you no longer have to bow Sir William." Anna smiled at his shocked expression. "Yes Sir William. You are a very important vampire to this kingdom and for that you are a knight a vampire of honor." Anna explained.

William wore his title well. With each passing day Anna brought new peace to the kingdom. She was an order to go down in history not a vampire complained about her rule. The kingdom prospered and gained in unity and strength. But Anna was not growing any younger and needed an heir to the throne. Everyone assumed she wasn't over Jared and gave her more time. Damn it she was tired of everyone assuming. She was over Jared and she loved William. She loved everything about William. Yet they assumed she was not over Jared. Yes he hurt her but that's in the past, she moved on when she first thought he was dead.

Anna sent one of her messengers to bring William to her to talk to him. The messenger returned saying he could not find William. Anna nodded and continued the walk from the balcony to her room. She sent word to her guards to look for William anywhere. Nobody could find him. Which left the question were there still rebels out there? And did they take William. There were no more rebels. So the answer to the questions is no.

William was in her room waiting for her. "Damn it! William don't scare me like that. I thought someone had kidnapped you." Anna scolded.

"Sorry couldn't resist." William chuckled. "You wanted to see me. What about?" William asked.

"First let me ask you something. Does everyone still think I need to get over Jared?" Anna questioned. "Yes." William answered.

Anna growled. "I'm stronger than that. I am over Jared. I have been for a long time." Anna ground out.

"I understand but why's it me you wanted to see?" He asked.

"Because I trust you. William I have always trusted you. But I am not growing any younger. William I love you." She answered.

"For how long?" He asked.

"I never loved Jared. It was always you… William." She replied.

William kissed Anna. William and Anna lost themselves to the passion and love that filled their hearts. They bit each other drinking the other's blood a ritual of marriage between vampires.


End file.
